Máscaras
by Kayazarami
Summary: Cuando convirtieron a Harry en lo que nunca debió ser, Sirius se quedó a su lado, Remus no lo pudo comprender y Severus no tuvo opción de decir nada. Con el tiempo, las cosas cambiarían. [Slash Severus/Harry & Sirius/Remus]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja principal:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Pareja secundaria:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Advertencias:** SLASH (como no, relación chico/chico) romance, drama, tragedia, dark!Harry.

**Resumen:** Cuando convirtieron a Harry en lo que nunca debió ser, Sirius se quedó a su lado, Remus no lo pudo comprender y Severus no tuvo opción de decir nada. Con el tiempo, las cosas cambiarían.

**Notas:** Esto salió solo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que escribir cuando empecé y no tengo ni la más remota idea de como ha salido un one-shot tan largo ahora que he terminado. Empieza, extrañamente, desde el punto de vista de Sirius.

**Aviso: **_Para el segundo reto de la "Maratón de de Fanfics Snarry" de la Mazmorra del Snarry._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Máscaras**

**_HP/SS & SB/RL_**

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

* * *

_Sangre en las paredes. Sangre en el suelo. Sangre en sus manos. _

_Ninguna escapatoria. Y el cuerpo de Severus Snape en el suelo, desmembrado, hecho pedazos y, a pesar de todo, vivo. _

_Milagrosamente vivo._

* * *

Sirius suspiró resignadamente y se sentó en una de las cómodas butacas de la sala de baile de la Mansión Potter, llevándose la mano a la cabeza para asegurarse de que la tiara de diamantes no se moviera y estropeara su "delicado" peinado.

Los pocos invitados que ya habían llegado no dejaban de lanzarle miradas, pero sabía que ni uno solo sería tan loco como para acercarse y decirle lo que pensaba de su largo y vaporoso vestido rosa de princesa o de su cabello elegantemente trenzado, cuando era evidente que era un hombre. Ni siquiera aunque no supieran quién era por la máscara rosa que le cubría buena parte del rostro y dejaba solo su boca al descubierto.

—¿Me concede este baile, princesa? —preguntó alguien y Sirius identificó la voz de Remus Lupin detrás de la máscara blanca triste con una lágrima negra. Iba disfrazado de payaso veneciano y le quedaba muy bien. Siempre había sido el más serio de los cuatro merodeadores, así que no era de extrañar que convirtiera un atuendo aparentemente alegre en algo deprimente.

—Mi alta alcurnia no me permite bailar con un vulgar bufón, Lunático —respondió, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano y sonriendo con picardía—. Deberías saberlo.

—No sé como ese disfraz no ha logrado acabar con toda tu altanería —comentó el licántropo, tomando asiento en la la butaca más próxima a la suya—. Debo confesar que te sienta extrañamente bien. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme al respecto?

—Que si vuelves a mencionar mi disfraz te cortaré las pelotas.

—Eso ha sonado sospechosamente a _me gusta más de lo que quiero admitir_ —siguió picándole.

—Eso ha sonado a _no me jodas, Lunático_.

El moreno sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó al oído de se amigo.

—Con lo que te gusta a ti _joderme_.

Sirius sonrió un poco. Ya era la hora exacta y magos y brujas disfrazados de las más variopintas y ridículas formas comenzaban a llegar.

Reconoció solo a unos pocos.

Ron Weasley iba de fontanero muggle con un absurdo bigote desproporcionado, Hermione Granger de cesta de frutas, Ginny Weasley de hada de la primavera, Neville Longbottom de sacerdote.

Esos eran los que habían sido afortunados. Es decir, a los que Harry no había pretendido humillar a la hora de elegir sus disfraces.

Solo había que ver a Pansy Parkinson vestida de fulana con apenas unos jirones de ropa y las letras brillantes en su piel que decían "50 knuts la noche", Lucius Malfoy con su vestido de novia corto escotado y ajustado con ramo de flores incluido y Blaise Zabini de preservativo muggle gigante para darse cuenta de que "princesa" no era tan terrible como se podría pensar.

—¿No crees que se ha pasado un poco? —preguntó Remus y detectó al momento ese tono que solía emplear para intentar hacerle _entrar en razón_ respecto a su ahijado.

—Quizás —admitió—. Pero no me importa.

Remus suspiró frustrado. Estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando la luz de las velas se atenúo y todos en la sala guardaron silencio. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y el organizador de la fiesta apareció. Su rostro adornado con una máscara negra que no podía ocultar sus increíbles ojos verdes, disfrazado de vampiro victoriano, con un pendiente en forma de cruz colgando de su oreja derecha y una cadena colgando distraídamente de su mano. Le seguía, a cuatro patas, un joven rubio disfrazado apenas con un tanga de leopardo, un collar del cual emergía la cadena y una máscara que le cubría toda la parte superior del rostro, incluidos los ojos y terminaba en unas orejas felinas.

Avanzó hasta el trono situado en el centro de la sala y se sentó. Su "acompañante" se sentó en el suelo, cerca.

—Merlín, pobre Draco —murmuró Remus, sin poder evitarlo. Sirius le chistó para que se callara, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de hablar.

—Bienvenidos a mi fiesta, mis queridos súbditos —dijo el moreno, levantándose para recibir una reverencia colectiva antes de continuar—. Me complace veros a todos disfrazados según mis instrucciones. No ignoraré semejante muestra de lealtad.

—Más bien muestra de terror —comentó de nuevo Lupin y el animago está vez le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no dijera nada más.

Harry le dedicó una ligera mirada de advertencia, evidenciando que lo había escuchado. Sirius se limitó a hacerle una señal con la cabeza y el moreno continúo con su discurso como si nada.

—Como sabéis, estamos aquí para homenajear la _accidentada_ muerte de Tom Riddle, mi predecesor en el sistema de gobierno actual, hace dos años. Espero que todos disfrutéis de este baile de disfraces —deseó, con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro—. Ahora, continuemos con la fiesta.

El chico hizo un gesto y los músicos volvieron a tocar animadas melodías mientras los invitados bailaban o charlaban entre ellos de temas banales. Uno a uno iban acercándose al trono para saludar al gobernante supremo de Gran Bretaña con gran respeto o excesiva adulación.

—No sé como soportas esto, Sirius. No sé como me obligas a soportarlo a mí —dijo Remus, cuando ya todos estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos y no les prestaban atención—. Sé que quieres Harry, sé que es el único legado de James y Lily. Pero Merlín, se ha convertido en un monstruo —dijo, mirando a su compañero fijamente a los ojos—. Solo hay que fijarse en la piel cubierta de cicatrices de Draco Malfoy para saber que hace con él cuando están a solas —finalizó, estremeciéndose.

Sirius suspiró y alzó una mano, dirigiendola al rostro del licántropo y acunando una de sus mejillas con ella.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad, Remus? —el susodicho asintió brevemente, mientras posaba su propia mano sobre la de Sirius—. Entonces, por favor, deja el tema.

—Pero Sirius, esto es...

—Sé lo que es esto. Sé por que es así. Y estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Remus cuando este intento zafarse de su contacto, disgustado por sus palabras—. No me importa que me digas estas cosas, pero no permitiré que compartas este tipo de opiniones con nadie, ¿entendido?

Remus asintió, de mala gana. Parecía decepcionado y dolido.

No era la primera vez. Todas sus conversaciones sobre ese tema terminaban igual. Remus expresaba su preocupación por la actitud de Harry, por sus sangrientas medidas de gobierno, por su palpable crueldad y Sirius lo escuchaba sin oírle realmente, para terminar dando el tema por zanjado y prohibiéndole hablar de ello con alguien más.

Prohibiéndole traicionar a Harry de alguna manera.

Y, a pesar de todo, Remus siempre insistía un poco más.

—Sirius, por favor, no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto. Harry es el nuevo Voldemort.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que respondió el animago, antes de inclinarse cerca de él y unir sus bocas en un beso ni siquiera pudo negarse. Le correspondió con la misma pasión, la misma fiereza y la misma fuerza que él.

—Dios —susurró jadeando al separarse—. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué aceptaba lo que estaba pasando sin más? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto que no podía traicionarlo a él luchando contra Harry?

Sirius sonrió, a pesar de que era consciente de que Remus sufría y vivía en conflicto consigo mismo.

—No hay un por qué —dijo—. Me gustaría que no te preocuparas tanto por lo que sucede, Lunático. Me gustaría que confiaras en que sé lo que hago. Que creyeras en mí.

—Yo creo en ti —aseguró el castaño—. Pero tengo miedo de que te conviertas en lo mismo que Harry —terminó, cubriéndose la boca al instante, al percatarse de que había dicho inconscientemente algo que no quería decir.

Para sus sorpresa, Sirius no se lo tomó mal. Aferró sus dos manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Mientras estés conmigo eso no pasará.

* * *

—_¡Harry! —gritó. _

_Y su voz fue capaz de traerlo de vuelta, luz iluminando la más negra oscuridad._

—_Sirius —sollozó._

_Las cadenas cayeron, un cuerpo fuerte sosteniendo el suyo destrozado._

—_Te tengo, Harry —dijo su padrino en su oído—. Te tengo._

—_Severus... —susurró el joven, antes de perder el conocimiento._

* * *

Horas más tarde, concluida la fiesta y con todos los invitados de regreso a sus casas, Sirius le pidió a Remus que se fuera un poco antes que él a Grimmauld Place, pues tenía que hablar con Harry sobre ciertos temas.

Remus asintió lúgubremente, sin pedir más explicaciones y se desapareció del lugar.

Sirius se quedó mirando unos instantes el espacio vació que antes había ocupado su amante y permitió que una mueca de desánimo y tristeza se dibujara en su rostro.

Odiaba hacerle sufrir así, pero no tenía más opción.

Se puso en marcha a los pocos minutos, cruzando la puerta principal que daba a las estancias privadas de Harry, sin que los hechizos defensivos que las protegían lo afectaran. Estaban conjurados para permitir su paso.

Avanzó por una larga escalera de caracol que daba a los sótanos de la Mansión, las antorchas iluminándose a su paso.

Se paró brevemente en la celda en donde un chico rubio desnudo dormía sollozando en sueños sobre un triste camastro de metal, sin sábanas ni colchón, apenas un saco relleno de paja. Draco seguía llevando una máscara, aunque ahora era una negra sin adorno de ningún tipo, de metal oxidado y cubría únicamente sus ojos y frente.

Hacía casi un año que Harry le había quemado los globos oculares en un arrebato de furia. Pero ni siquiera eso había logrado aplacar el odio que el joven sentía por su antiguo némesis. Draco era torturado o humillado todos los días. Mediante la cruciatus, pociones de dolor, sexualmente o a puñetazo limpio.

Sirius compadecía al chico. Pero no lo suficiente como para liberarlo o matarlo. Lo primero porque Draco realmente se merecía lo que tenía. Lo segundo porque Harry lo necesitaba vivo.

Y solo Remus Lupin era más importante para Sirius Black que Harry Potter.

Cuando se cansó de contemplar a Malfoy, se dirigió a la puerta al final del único pasillo del sótano, ignorando las celdas a ambos lados y a las personas que las ocupaban, ninguna de las cuales era ya capaz de hablar. En una de ellas estaba, atravesado por gruesas y mágicas cadenas, el mismísimo Tom Riddle.

Tras la puerta, en una sala de piedra completamente aislada, se encontraba Harry, sentado en una silla. Su piel, durante la fiesta impecable, estaba ahora repleta de minúsculas letras negras. Pequeñas hileras de letras le recorrían el cuerpo y la cara, como si hubieran sido tatuadas para decorar su cuerpo.

Solo que, en realidad, nadie se tatuaría esas palabras por voluntad propia.

El moreno estaba empapado, pues de las paredes caían cortinas de agua que daban libremente al suelo. En el centro de la sala estaba el altar que Sirius llamaba _el colchón de agua_, pues de esa misma sustancia estaba formado y en su interior se hallaba el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida y de piel completamente blanca de Severus Snape.

—Sirius —saludó Harry sin siquiera mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en la figura del hombre atrapado en el agua.

—¿Alguna mejora?

—No. Esos pocionistas no sirven para nada.

—Bueno, de algo deben de servir. Son los mejores del país.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—En este país nadie sirve para nada. Quizás debería conquistar otro.

—No creo que estemos preparados para otra guerra.

El moreno lo miró duramente.

—Se hará lo que yo ordene.

Sirius asintió. No sonreía, pero tampoco estaba triste o preocupado. Cuando Harry volvió la vista a Snape, su mirada se tornó angustiada.

—Lo destrocé con mis propias manos. Lo torturé, lo mutilé y me reí, Sirius. Me reí todo el tiempo —su voz sonaba tan rota, tan dolida, que cualquiera imaginaría que el chico estaba llorando, pero no. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar—. Y, sin embargo, él nunca me culpo, insultó o maldijo. Solo me pidió perdón una vez, por no haber podido salvarme.

El animago se acercó al chico y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, ofreciéndole así un poco de consuelo.

No podía decirle nada. No había nada que decir.

No era culpa de Harry. Solo los desvaríos y las ansias de poder de dos hombres tenían la culpa. Y los dos pagarían por el resto de sus miserables existencias su anhelo y sus maquinaciones, a manos de lo que ellos mismos habían creado.

Sirius se quedó unas horas más con su ahijado, luego salió del sótano y se desapareció directamente a Grimmauld Place, para meterse en la cama que compartía con Remus y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_Magia negra. Marcas fúnebres en el cuerpo. Y la necesidad de sangre, de muerte, de dolor._

_Excepto la de una persona. Una sola y única persona._

—_No puedo controlarlo —susurró._

_Casi al momento sintió como unos brazos lo agarraban y le impedían seguir destrozando el cuerpo ante él. _

_Solo piel, carne y huesos quedaron de Alastor Moody. _

—_Aguanta, Harry —le pidió Severus._

_Este asintió y lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius los contemplaba desde la celda de enfrente._

* * *

La puerta del despacho del jefe de aurores se abrió y se cerró de un portazo.

—Mantén a Remus alejado de mí, Sirius.

El mencionado miró a Harry por encima de los papeles que había estado revisando esa tarde. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y una expresión oscura en el rostro.

¿A quién habría matado?

Debería asustarle lo fácilmente que se hacía esas preguntas, lo poco que le importaba en realidad. Pero lo único que le asustaba era la carga que se añadía en el alma de Harry cada vez que mataba. Y siempre, siempre mataba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Los especiales han localizado una reunión de _ese grupo_ esta mañana. Capturaron a algunos, otros huyeron. Charlie Weasley ha confirmado que Remus estaba presente en la reunión.

—Me gustaría oírlo personalmente —dijo, observando como el verde de la mirada de Harry iba cambiando de color y mitigándose un poco. Se estaba calmando.

—Está muerto.

Sirius asintió. Harry salió del despacho sin añadir nada.

Luego el animago se apareció en Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_Lo vio una vez. _

_Los ojos negros de Snape, mirando con afecto a Harry, que charlaba con sus amigos cómodamente sentado en el sillón del salón._

_Era Navidad en Grimmauld Place y todo le parecía deprimente. _

_Descubrir que Snape estimaba o se preocupaba por Harry parecía irrelevante en ese momento._

* * *

—¡Soy parte de la nueva Orden del Fénix! —gritó Remus exasperado, intentando conseguir que Sirius reaccionara.

Este endureció su mirada al instante.

Hacía apenas unos minutos que había llegado y lo único que había hecho había sido ir a por un frasco de poción para sanar una herida producida por un hechizo que uno de los especiales (los asesinos privados de Harry) le había lanzado a Remus antes de que lograra escapar.

Estaba esparciendo la crema sobre su piel, tras quitarle la camisa, cuando Remus no había aguantado más y le había gritado la verdad a la cara.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo calmadamente.

—¡¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?!

—No. Te prohíbo volver a reunirte con ellos. Te prohíbo volver a hablar de ellos. Y definitivamente te prohíbo volver a hablar negativamente de nuestro gobernante.

—¡Es un tirano! ¡Un mago oscuro, como Voldemort! ¡Maldita sea, Sirius, abre los ojos y lucha contra él! —gritó, desesperado.

—No lo haré. Y tú tampoco.

Sirius mantuvo el contacto visual. Tenía una expresión severa en el rostro que jamás antes le había visto. Y Remus no pudo más. Se desmoronó ante él, dejándose caer en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres y que has hecho con el Sirius Black que yo amaba?

Sirius se sentó de rodillas frente a él y le tomó las manos. Remus no le devolvió el apretón y mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Estaba llorando.

—Está muerto, Lunático —el mencionado alzó la vista, asustado por las palabras—. Murió durante la guerra de Voldemort, en un momento en el que tú no estabas con él. Y nunca volverá.

—¿No volverá? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿No puedo hacer que vuelva? ¿Qué sea el mismo hombre idiota, idealista, bromista y bueno que yo conocía? ¿El que no cerraría los ojos y asentiría con la cabeza mientras su ahijado mata a todo aquel que se le opone o le disgusta?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

En su mente, la lista de prioridades estaba clara. Lo había decidido tiempo atrás.

Remus el primero, Harry el segundo. Todo lo demás, después. Todo lo que no importaba, todo lo que no amaba. A Remus le había dado su corazón. Con él aún podía reír, podía ser cariñoso, podía amar. Harry tenía su voluntad. Su esfuerzo, su total aceptación y su apoyo incondicional.

—Te necesito, Sirius —pidió el licántropo, acercándose a él y abrazándolo—. Necesito que creas en mí, necesito que hagas lo correcto.

El animago le devolvió el abrazo, pero no respondió.

* * *

—_No va a despertar, ¿verdad?_

_Desesperación. Dolor. Angustia. Sufrimiento._

_Y Snape callado. En un falso sueño que quizás no es la muerte, pero se acerca bastante._

—_Él despertará, Harry. Lo hará._

* * *

Esa noche, Remus se rompe en pedazos, sentado en la cama que comparte con su amante, con él a su lado, ofreciéndole su hombro para llorar.

Sirius no ha podido evitarlo. Pero tampoco ha querido ser del todo sincero.

Le ha contado solo un poco. No todo, no lo más oscuro, no lo más difícil.

Un fragmento, un pedazo, la historia censurada.

Pasan un par de horas. El licántropo hace algunas preguntas. El animago responde solo algunas. Se quedan dormidos juntos, abrazados.

Al amanecer, Sirius despierta solo. Busca a Remus por toda la casa y lo encuentra en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Lo recibe con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Ahora hay otro tipo de dolor en su mirada, pero parece ser que ese le costará menos de sobrellevar.

—Buenos días —dice.

—Buenos días —responde Sirius y le da un corto beso en los labios.

* * *

_Están solos._

_Aunque él los está mirando, es como si no estuviera._

_Harry recorre el rostro de Snape con los dedos, apartando algunos mechones de sus ojos. _

—_El cabello le ha crecido demasiado. Quizás cuando despierte quiera cortárselo._

_Harry sonríe. Es genuino. Y es un acontecimiento único, porque no lo ha visto hacer algo así desde antes de derrotar a Voldemort un año atrás._

* * *

Cuando Remus solicita un puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, es aceptado casi de inmediato en medio del estupor general.

Todos saben que el licántropo no ha pisado el Ministerio en los dos años que Harry lleva a la cabeza de este. Todos han oído los rumores de que formaba parte de la nueva Orden del Fénix, ya casi erradicada. Algunos lo han escuchado hablarle a Sirius cuando pensaban que no los oían.

Así que nadie lo entiende. La falta de información genera angustia y los trabajadores se preguntan que pasará cuando el nuevo gobernante y Lupin se encuentren.

Nadie podría esperarse que, en un pasillo a solas del Ministerio, Remus abrace a Harry con todas sus fuerzas y le pida perdón. Nadie está presente para ver como Harry le devuelve el abrazo, de forma apenas perceptible y como si lo hiciera sin ganas.

Nadie está para ver como Remus llora por Harry y le jura silenciosamente que estará a su lado. Así que tampoco ven como, durante un fugaz instante, Harry se emociona y aprieta el abrazo. Pero solo dura unos segundos. Después, es frío, muerte y dolor.

Para todos excepto para Sirius. Y ahora tampoco para Remus.

* * *

—_No estás solo, estoy aquí. Vas a salir de esta, ¿vale? Te juro que encontraré la manera de liberarte de la maldición de tinta, así que resiste. Resiste por mí, Harry._

_El moreno asintió ligeramente. Encogido sobre si mismo, las manos en su cabeza, las uñas clavándose dolorosamente en su sien. Se hería a si mismo, porque era la mejor opción._

_Severus ni siquiera podía tocarlo ya, ofrecerle un poco de confort. Era demasiado peligroso._

_Sirius los observaba. No podía hablar. No podía ayudarles. _

_Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos. Y mantener viva la esperanza._

* * *

Seis meses después de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, Remus Lupin se convirtió en jefe de su departamento.

Era amable con todos pero, al igual que el jefe anterior, extraviaba una gran cantidad de documentación sobre criaturas mágicas peligrosas capturadas que, a su vez, desaparecían misteriosamente.

Seguramente nadie podía imaginar que acaban convirtiéndose en ingredientes para pociones.

Siete meses después de que Sirius le contara la verdad (o una parte de ella), Remus pasó su primera noche en la habitación aislada al final de las mazmorras de la Mansión Potter, con Sirius a su lado y un Harry abstraído mirando el cuerpo de Severus Snape atrapado en el agua.

Le había costado mucho llegar hasta ahí. No solo por la desconfianza de Harry, sino por su propia reticencia a pasar por las mazmorras. Podía ver a Draco, Voldemort y los demás mortífagos encerrados y destrozados sin problema, pero observar el sufrimiento de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y otras personas en las que él había confiado le había costado más de lo que jamás podría admitir.

Aunque ahora supiera que merecían lo que estaban padeciendo.

Tal y como Sirius le había advertido, Harry se transformó en cuanto estuvo frente a Severus. Dejó de ser esa criatura asesina y poco humana que gobernaba el mundo mágico inglés y pasó a ser solo un joven atormentado con expresión angustiada.

Remus se preguntó a si mismo, mientras sentía como los brazos de Sirius lo rodeaban, como había podido estar tan ciego.

* * *

_Sirius estaba inquieto. Los mortífagos estaban vaciando las celdas. Hacía un buen rato que se habían llevado a Harry y a Snape y solo podía oír gritos y la risa. La despiadada risa._

—_Tu turno, Black —dijo un mortífago sonriendo con malicia y entrado en la celda._

_Grave error. Sirius solo había tenido que adoptar su forma animaga una vez para liberarse de las cadenas. Solo le hizo falta hacerlo de nuevo para matar de un mordisco al mortífago, hacerse con su varita y salir en busca de Harry._

_Y de Severus Snape._

* * *

Para la celebración de quinto año de gobierno de Harry Potter ya no quedaba ni un miembro vivo de la nueva Orden del Fénix. Excepto Remus, aunque no lo había sido por mucho tiempo.

Se preparó un gran baile al cual el propio organizador no asistió y que quedó a cargo del jefe de aurores, Sirius Black, quién bailó toda la noche con Remus Lupin, con quién se había casado un año antes.

Mientras ellos y los invitados bailaban en el salón, en el sótano de esa misma mansión Harry esperaba pacientemente junto a Severus Snape. La última poción parecía estar dando resultado, pues la tez del pocionista estaba adquiriendo color, y a las doce exactas tenía que administrarle la última dosis. Después, solo Merlín sabía que podía pasar.

* * *

—_¿Estás listo, Harry? —preguntó el profesor Dumbledore._

_El joven asintió y el director comenzó a recitar un antiguo conjuro en una lengua ya olvidada. Luego el anciano tomó una pluma y escribió cadenas de letras por todo su cuerpo, mientras continuaba recitando._

_Harry se dejó hacer. Porque era necesario. Aquel conjuro protector le permitiría entrar a las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy, la guarida de los mortífagos y sacar a sus compañeros prisioneros, entre ellos Sirius y el profesor Snape._

_Entonces empezó a doler. Dumbledore no le había dicho que dolería._

_No podía moverse y el dolor era cada vez peor, mientras las letras de tinta parecían quemar como el hierro candente sobre su piel. Lloró durante todo el proceso. Eso no le impidió a Albus Dumbledore continuar._

* * *

Severus Snape regresó al mundo de los vivos ligeramente mareado, para ser recibido por los brazos de Harry Potter, que se aferró a él como si no hubieran pasado juntos las últimas semanas, encerrados en una cochambrosa celda.

Le costó poco tiempo asimilar que había estado cinco años en una especie de coma mágico. Lo que le llevó mucho tiempo asimilar fue que Sirius Black fuese amable con él.

Se quedó a vivir en la Mansión Potter, ignorante de lo que sucedía en la Inglaterra mágica durante todo el tiempo que tardó en recuperarse por completo en la habitación del segundo piso en donde había despertado.

Fue el propio Harry quién se lo contó.

—Soy la máxima autoridad del Ministerio de Magia. Sirius es el Jefe de Aurores y Remus el Jefe del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Me cuesta creer que todos ustedes se decidieran por la burocracia, señor Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca que se convirtió en sonrisa rápidamente.

—Llámame Harry, por favor —pidió—. Y no somos burócratas. Ya no existe la burocracia. El Ministerio esta bajo mi mando porque no hay nadie más poderoso que yo.

El maestro en pociones lo miró seriamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry decidió ser totalmente sincero con él. Severus lo había protegido y cuidado durante todo su cautiverio. Era el único con el que podía mantenerse en sus cinco sentidos. Porque estaba enamorado de él. Merecía la verdad.

—Quiero decir que la maldición de tinta sigue en mi cuerpo, Severus. Y que en los cinco años que llevo al frente del Ministerio, han muerto más de mil magos. Muchos de ellos los maté yo mismo.

Severus Snape lo miró fijamente y no se alarmó. No puso el gritó en el cielo ni hecho a correr espantado. Tampoco (como Harry temía que sucediera) tomó su varita y lo mató allí mismo de un Avada Kedavra. Simplemente posó su mano en la mejilla de Harry y le dijo:

—Necesito un lugar donde establecer mi laboratorio.

Harry asintió y tomó la mano del profesor entre las suyas.

Aquella misma noche todos los presos de las mazmorras fueron asesinados y el sótano quedó despejado.

* * *

_Cuando entró a la celda, no tuvo miedo del encierro._

_Ni siquiera al ver que su imponente profesor de pociones ahora no era más que un hombre demacrado y agotado de tantas torturas. Ni siquiera al ver en igual o peor estado a su padrino en la celda de en frente._

_No le asustaba lo que podían hacerle los mortífagos._

_Lo que lo tenía completamente aterrorizado y paralizado era el ansía asesina que el conjuro de Dumbledore había grabado a fuego en él. Y que liberó contra el otro prisionero de la celda, Alastor Moody._

* * *

El primer beso que Severus le dio a Harry en los labios fue para salvarlo de matar al que durante muchos años fue su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, cuando este trató de matarlo a su vez como venganza por sus asesinados familiares.

Gracias al beso, pudo calmarse y se limitó a desterrar a Ron del país. Los pocos Weasley que aún quedaban vivos se fueron con él.

La sensación que le quedó a Harry de aquel suceso fue el suave cosquilleo de los labios del pocionista contra los suyos y se pasó más de una semana contándoselo a Remus una y otra vez, como si fuera un adolescente enamorado normal y corriente.

Durante una semana, actúo como tal.

Luego, al descubrir ciertos sobresueldos, mandó ejecutar a todo el Departamento de Finanzas por engañarlo con sus informes sobre las cuentas del estado durante tres años. Fue una masacre y el olor a sangre tardó varias semanas en abandonar esas instalaciones del Ministerio.

Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Severus mencionaron el tema. Era inútil, porque no era como si Harry pudiese sentir remordimientos. Apenas podía sentir emociones, solo las más fuertes. Como el amor.

Severus aceleró el ritmo de investigación, pero era difícil. La gran mayoría de textos y todos los casos anteriores de la maldición de tinta parecían indicar que no había poción o contra-hechizo para anularla. Todos los que fueron malditos antes que Harry habían sido asesinados. Era la única forma de detenerlos.

Pero no perdió las esperanzas. Si no existía una manera, entonces él tendría que crearla.

Harry aceptó encantado la idea de pasar todos los días un tiempo juntos. No se quejó con las pruebas, ni lo continuos análisis de sangre, bebió todas y cada una de las pociones que Snape le ofreció y se sometió a tantos hechizos como este creyó conveniente.

Sin resultado alguno, para desesperación del antiguo profesor.

—Quizás es mejor así —dijo una tarde Harry y el adusto pocionista le miró como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas—. No, en serio, consideralo. Si retiras la maldición, ¿qué quedará de mí?

Severus ya había pensando en eso antes. ¿Qué sería de Potter una vez la maldición de tinta desapareciese? Un joven abrumado, angustiado y desesperado por todos los crímenes que había cometido pese a no ser su culpa.

Lo más probable era que el chico se suicidara.

Pero, si no lo hacía, entonces...

—¿Qué será del mundo mágico si no retiro la maldición? —preguntó, más para si mismo que para Harry.

—Que seguirán corriendo ríos de sangre —respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

Esa noche, mientras Harry dormía, Severus fue hasta su habitación. El cuerpo del chico se revolvía entre las sábanas, las negras letras más claras que nunca, el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. En la mesilla de noche, una gran cantidad de pociones para dormir sin soñar.

Incluso dormido, el ansía de matar no lo dejaba descansar y tenía que lidiar con el dolor de resistirse.

El pocionista no dudó. Se introdujo en la cama y abrazó fuertemente al joven contra él. El rostro de Harry pareció aliviarse momentáneamente, luego de nuevo se tensó. Pero al menos dejó de moverse, parecía algo más tranquilo.

Severus suspiró. No es que le desagradara el joven, como cuando era un mocoso y no lo soportaba. Le agradaba. Bueno, le había gustado lo que había visto en Harry Potter desde que este cumplió dieciséis años. Un chico valiente, decidido y capaz. No había rastro de la arrogancia de su padre. No había podido evitar seguir comparándolos y notando sus diferencias a partir de entonces.

Eso lo había llevado a tratar un poco mejor al chico y eso había llevado a Harry, de alguna manera, a enamorarse de él. Era consciente de eso, porque solo el amor impedía que Harry acabara con él, con Sirius y con Remus. Y solo a ellos los estimaba lo suficiente.

Y ellos también lo querían. Demasiado.

Tanto que no podían hacer lo correcto, coger la varita y terminar con todo. Liberar al mundo mágico.

Molesto con sus propios pensamientos, Severus miró a Harry. Se acercó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. No pensaba profundizar el beso, pero el moreno de repente movió los labios contra los suyos, abriendo los ojos y pasandole los brazos por el cuello.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?

Que importaba.

En ese momento solo importaban sus dos cuerpos juntos, los besos demandantes, las caricias desesperadas, el ansía por eliminar toda prenda entre ellos y por hacer el amor durante horas.

Las dudas, los miedos, las esperanzas agotadas y el doloroso conocimiento de que todo terminaría un día a manos de uno de ellos desaparecieron.

Por un corto espacio de tiempo, podían ponerse una máscara, fingiendo no ser el asesino y el verdugo que estaban destinados a ser y comportarse tan solo como dos hombres enamorados el uno del otro.

**Fin**


End file.
